


Possessions

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a creation. You like to keep everything to yourself, especially your possessions. You love your master and would do anything for him. But something has gone wrong. Jealousy has taken hold of you. You are Miku Hatsune. And you have just killed for your possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid. Based on the song Scissorsroid but with my own twist.

 

 

You are a creation. You like to keep everything to yourself, _especially_ your possessions. You love your master and would do anything for him. But something has gone wrong. Jealousy has taken hold of you. You are Miku Hatsune. And you have just killed for your possessions.

**~~~**

   You find yourself standing behind the glass, watching as your master listens to _her_. You're not sure why but you have the urge to march in and stop what has been going on for a good hour now. No, you know why. You know the reason for your hate. Your anger. Your jealousy. Your psychotic thoughts. You want her gone. You want to rid the world of her and take care of the little witch that dares get anywhere close to your master. You find yourself walking away, unable to watch as her voice reaches his ears and he's enthralled in the music.

   You're beside yourself, marching down the white hallways in a fit of rage. Your mind is racing, cursing her existence and whatever spell she's cast on your master. You want her gone. You want her dead. You want your master back. And you know just how to do it. In the midst of your thoughts, you don't pay attention to your surroundings and run into something. The force causes you to fall backwards and the thoughts that were in your mind earlier have been pushed away. You look up and a pair of sapphire eyes meet yours. Kaito stands before you, completely unfazed by the collision.

   "Sorry Miku. I didn't see you." He extends his hand and you take it hesitantly. As you are lifted back onto your feet, your previous thoughts flash into your mind but you show no sign of this. You simply smile at Kaito and quickly come up with an excuse to leave.

   "Its no problem. I wasn't looking either. Well, I gotta go. Working on a new song. Bye." You quickly walk away, avoiding Kaito's eyes as you stare at the ground and stomp towards your room. Slamming the door, you stare at a body length mirror screwed to your wall. You notice a difference in you that some people wouldn't. Your eyes, soft and caring before, have turned deadly cold and are filled with the intent to kill. Your smile, showing love and kindness to others, has become a symbol of vile and malicious intent. You are no longer the Miku everyone knew. You are a killer, ready to take her first victim. And that victim is Luka.

 

 

**~~~**

**  
**Your footsteps are silent. With each step, the desire to kill within you grows and you find yourself unwilling to stop and think rationally. All you want is to have master to yourself and Luka stands in the way. You notice you're carrying a knife but you don't know when you grabbed it or where it came from. The only knives are in the kitchen and even then they're kept out of sight. You can tell the blade is sharp as it shines when the light catches the metal just right. You continue walking, your feet carrying you somewhere you can only guess is her room. Right now, she should be recharging herself since she sung for so long. Wait...

   You stop, remembering what you saw earlier. Master listening to her sing the songs you worked on together. The songs you taught her. You remember how she thanked you each time. When she said she wanted to be as great a singer as you. How she wanted to please master the way you do. Or rather, did. Was master sick of you now? You also remember the moment when master checked on your progress and he comforted her when she cried and said she couldn't get the song right. It was at that moment you saw her true colors. Though master didn't see it, her smile and eyes had changed. She discreetly looked at you, her intentions clear as day.

   To get rid of you and keep master for herself. Something you weren't going to tolerate. You start walking again, your pace quickening as your rage takes hold. Soon, you're standing at her door. You grip the knife in your hand tighter, your knuckles turning almost a snow white. The door opens and you step inside. Sure enough, she lays on the bed, recharging her body in a peaceful slumber. Slowly, you cross the room to stand at the side of her bed, staring at her with disgust and hate. You then grab one of the cords and hold the edge of the knife to it.

   You're about to cut the cord when memories flash through your head. Memories of you and Luka. Of you both singing together. Of you both laughing and hugging. Of her saying how you were a great singer. But then you remember her face at that moment. Her intent to claim master and get rid of you. Your rage boils again and as you see her eyes begin to open, you cut the cord. The shock of breaking the connection sends waves of electricity throughout the wires. You watch as Luka is attacked by those volts and her body begins to convulse and writhe in pain. Its not enough to kill her, you know that. Just enough to stun her long enough for you to finish her off.

   When her body has stopped moving, you raise the knife over your head. The final strike. The killing blow. The end of Luka Megurine. However, before you bring the knife hurdling down on her, you notice her moving her head so she can look at you. Her eyes are glassy and half lidded and her face is a sickly pale. She moves her mouth as if talking but its only a whisper. You inch forward cautiously, trying to hear what she has to say. When you're close enough, what you hear isn't what you wanted.

   "Master... is... mine." Unable to stand this witch any longer, you take the knife and plunge it deep into her chest. She lets out a pained cry as blood seeps onto her clothes. You push the knife deeper and deeper until the blade is completely engulfed in her body, the handle the only thing visible. You pull away and watch in delight as she tries to fight off death. She's clutching the sheets which have begun to redden with her blood and her body twitches in pain. Her breathing is uneven and ragged and she can no longer scream. Tears fall from her eyes which are beginning to close.

   When they do, her body has stopped moving but the blood is still flowing. Her twitches have stopped as well as her breathing. Luka is dead. She will no longer come between you and your master. This thought fills you with joy and you smile. You know its the same smile you saw in the mirror but you don't care. It now contains joy. Joy that the witch is gone. Joy the spell is broken. Joy that master is finally all yours. For master is your possession. And you never share your possessions with anyone.


End file.
